Preámbulo a un crescendo
by Innefable
Summary: Si un solo candado se hubiese quedado en su lugar, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, o tal vez no. La intención que esta historia continué en otra. Este es un fic participa en los Retos a la carta del foro "la Caja de Pandora". El limite es 3000 palabras. Las sobrantes son de los sub indices de las frases celebres que use en cada capitulo.
1. Candado azul

Capitulo uno:**_ El candado azul_**

Kyoko se quedo pasmada al lado de la puerta, estaba inmóvil y muda, sentía como su corazón se secaba y comenzaba a agrietarse de forma dolorosa. Mientras veía dentro de sí, a un pequeño demonio rubio abrir millones de candados, los cuales cerraban una caja obscura e intimidante. Con cada uno de los clics de las cerraduras la joven sentía que perdía algo de sí misma: su sonrisa, su alegría, sus esperanzas, su cordura.

Si** el batir de las alas de una mariposa puede ocasionar tornados al otro lado del mundo***, cualquiera entenderá porque las palabras, del que creyó el príncipe de sus sueños hasta ese momento, no solo la estaban destruyendo célula a célula hasta llegar al punto de no dejar nada; si no que también estaba liberando una fuerza destructiva mayor a cualquiera vista por el hombre.

Pero entonces todo se detuvo, como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado un silencio ensordecedor la lleno, al tiempo en que notaba como la llave del infame mini demonio se rompía antes de lograr liberar los más horribles sentimientos de la joven. Pues, de alguna manera, la última cerradura había sobrevivido; un pequeño y brillante candado hecho como de cristal de color azul. El demonio rubio, con forma de su ex-príncipe encantado, forcejeo tratando de romper dicha cerradura, pero esta permaneció intacta sin signos de fragilidad. Y así, como si saliera de un sueño, los sonidos de su alrededor fueron regresando, la sangre en su cuerpo recomenzó a circular causando un hormigueo horrible en las puntas de los dedos, también sus pulmones al fin volvieron a aceptar aire y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas silenciosas dejaron de ver ese matiz rosa-luminoso que siempre la había acompañado.

Para la joven, toda este malestar había durado una eternidad, pero solo había trascurrido menos de dos segundos. La boca se le secaba mientras escuchaba como la manager de Shou se quitaba de encima al rubio, argumentando que dejara de jugar, y como después desviaba el tema para comenzar a discutir sobre los trabajos que vendrían siguiendo al lanzamiento del próximo sencillo.

Pero el joven, como si supiera que su mejor amiga estaba en el pasillo junto a la habitación, insistía en coquetear con la mujer, provocando asi que la caja dentro del corazón de Kyoko se sacudiera con fuerza. Entonces una pequeña creatura asomo los ojos, pero el valiente candado no cedió mas de esa diminuta apertura desde donde los demonios de la pelinegra podían ver y susurrar, con sus espectrales voces cosas como "odio", "rencor" y "venganza".

Dejándose hipnotizar por los obscuros sentimientos de demonios, la joven empezo a rodearse de un aura negra, miro sus manos buscando en ella la respuesta a como poder desquitar ese cumulo de sensaciones, pero al hacerlo soltó las cosas dejando caer la caja con comida. El sonido de todos esos alimentos contra el suelo no fue fuerte, pero a ella le pareció inundaba todo el edificio, haciéndola saltar y salir corriendo.

Corrió por algunos pasillos, hasta que tropezó con algunas personas, sin ver de quien se trataban se disculpo por pura costumbre y continuo su camino hasta que dio con una salida, siguió corriendo hasta que sus piernas no dieron más.

Continuara...

*Efecto mariposa o la teoría del caos (-8)


	2. Las cajas llenas de confeti

Capitulo dos: **Las cajas llenas de confeti**

Mogami estaba recostada en el suelo de su habitación con la mirada perdida, como si esperara a que algo sucediera. Había trascurrido apenas un mes desde el incidente donde se había enterado sobre la verdadera cara de su mejor amigo y enamorada, y las cruda circunstancia que había vivido de manera ciega todos esos años. Alguien muy sabio dijo que "**la ignorancia es la felicidad**"^, ahora era muy tarde para fingir que ese horrible evento, del que de alguna manera, en ocasiones le parecía que había sucedido ayer, y en otras hace un siglo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro una mujer de mediana edad vestida con una yukata, suspiro al ver a la joven tan abandonada de sí misma. Hacia más de tres semanas que Kyoko se había mudado al Durumaya, bueno tal vez mudado no sea la palabra correcta, pues en realidad Kyoko llego un día muy temprano y pregunto si aun estaba en pie la propuesta de dejarle vivir en la parte de arriba del restaurante, que la habían hecho hace ya mas de dos meses. Los dueños afirmaron, un poco desconcertados por la pregunta, pero lo dejaron pasar. Así que cuando al siguiente día la joven trajo consigo una mochila, los dejo realmente perplejos; le preguntaron si necesitaba ayuda para traer el resto de sus cosas, pero ella solo dijo que ya no había nada más que traer.

Todo esto aunado a la actitud de total vació que la joven había demostrado en las semanas recientes, lograron que las personas a su alrededor comenzaran a formular horribles preocupaciones y conjeturas, sobre lo que había pasado, algunas de ella eran como:

—de seguro Kyoko_chan, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no pudo pagar ese departamento y la han corrido

—tal vez habían asaltado el lugar y los ladrones se habían llevado todo mientras no estaba, o aun peor.

Estas preocupaciones se volvieron rumores para el resto de los clientes, pero la pelinegra no dijo nada para desmentir alguna. asi que como haya sido, los dueños miraban con preocupación y algo de aprensión como la antes dulce Kyoko Mogami iba y venia con una sonrisa vacía y un caminar para nada jubiloso, incluso hubo una cliente quien dijo que Kyoko chan parecía un zombi.

—Kyoko chan— llamo la mujer suavemente, los ojos dorados dejaron de contemplar la nada y se centraron en ella —¿podrías bajar por favor?—

La chica asintió muy formalmente y se incorporo del suelo, camino lentamente regresando al hilo de sus pensamientos. Dentro de ella aun se debatía sobre su proceder ante el asunto, se recriminaba de la patética huida, que había realizado aquel funesto día.

_…:…:…:…Flash Back…:…:...:…_

_Corrió hasta que sus fuerzas la habían abandonado, cayó al suelo de forma muy aparatosa, intento levantarse y sus rodillas se doblaron, así que soltó a llorar como una niña. Paso así un largo tiempo, hasta que su cabeza quedo bloqueada de tantas y tantas ideas._

_Noto como las pocas personas que pasaban se le quedaban viendo y murmuraban. También noto que estaba realmente muy lejos de la estación de televisión de la que había huido. Al poco tiempo logro pararse, y aun con lágrimas en los ojos camino despacio hasta su apartamento._

_Cuando entro en el lo primero que hizo fue dejar sus zapatos, prendió la luz como si fuera cualquier día, pero no había dado más de dos pasos cuando todo en ese lugar revoluciono sus ideas._

_Tomo todos los poster, discos y revistas que encontró a su alrededor, y empezó a destruirlos de manera violenta. con la cabeza llena de recuerdo rompía, rasgaba, lanzaba y pisaba. Incluso llego a tomar un cuchillo de la cocina para apuñalar el más reciente poster de tamaño real que había adquirido del cantante. A toda su coleccion le siguió la ropa y las cosas del rubio hasta que no quedo nada de Shoutaro que pudiera hacer cachitos._

_Se dejo caer sobre tanta destrucción, segura de no poder llorar más y logro dormir._

_Al otro día compro unas cajas, metió todo el confeti de papeles, tela, plástico y sin fin dentro de estas, ademas coloco dentro de una,__ una nota que decía "muérete bastardo", las cerro y las mando a las oficinas de la agencia del cantante, con un membrete que decía: "para Shoutaro Fuwa"._

_…:…:…:…Fin Flash Back…:…:...:…_

Sin duda se había desquitado, pero en una parte de su corazón aun se escuchaba el susurro de "odio", mientras el resto simplemente se había hecho añicos. Suspiro, no sabía porque no había entrado y enfrentado a su antes mejor amigo en el mismo instante en que lo escucho decirle aburrida y sin personalidad, también se extrañaba de su comportamiento violentamente homicida con el cual había destruido todas las cosas del idiota.

Por otra parte se arrepentía un poco de destruir las cosas de Shou, no pensó en ese momento que tanto los discos como la ropa podrían haber sido un buen dinero si los hubiese vendido, dinero que había apenas conseguido vendiendo su propias cosas. Ademas era lo mas correcto ella había trabajado muy duro para conseguir todas esas cosas, pero ahora eran basura.

Al final solo se había quedado con Corn y algo de ropa que le habían regalado los dueños del Duramaya, no quería nada que tuviera que ver con su antigua yo, pues ahora entendía que durante esos dieciséis años había sido una tonta, ilusa, estúpida enamorada. Una ciega que no noto la extrema y algo enferma disposición que tenia a basar todo su mundo y dicha hacia hacer posible la felicidad de los demás, sobretodo la felicidad de su estúpido, idiota, bastardo, ojala se abra la tierra y te trague, enamorado.

Siempre había sido una mujer que vivía por amor. Ahora que el amor se había ido, no tenía nada. Pero lo curioso del desamor es **que en realidad no te mata, como una bala en el corazón o un choque, aunque debería… Cuando alguien, a quien has prometido amar por siempre, dice: "**_**nunca te quise",**_** deberías morir al instante. Así no tendrías que despertarte día tras día, después de algo así, tratando de comprender como es posible que no lo supieras…***

La pesadumbre de la joven creció, al tiempo en que se permitió reír al pensar en la cara que pondría ese estúpido idiota cuando todo mundo se enterara que su nombre era Shoutaro, gracias al membrete en las cajas. Llego al restaurante y vio a algunas personas esperando por ella, al ver la cara de angustia de todos la hicieron dudar. Aun así obedeció sobre sentarse y platicar con ellos.

Continuara…

^es una frase muy celebre (-6)

*Bajo el sol de Toscana (-6)


	3. El uniforme rojo

Capitulo tres: **Un _gakuran rojo_**

Muchas cosas habían pasado, todo comenzó una o dos semanas después de que tuvo lugar la dichosa plática. Gracias a la cual Kyoko se sintió más dispuesta a superar las vicisitudes que su corazón roto le habían ocasionado. Empezó a tener una nueva actitud menos infeliz, e hizo muchos cambios en su vida:

El primero de ellos fue la ropa, y ya que había vendido absolutamente todas las cosas que había comprado en ese año que fungió como estúpida sirvienta, o esclava enamorada de Shoutaro, así como también la otras que había logrado traer de Kyoto cuando se fugo, su guardarropa era conformado por muy, pero muy poca ropa.

Por otro lado con el poco dinero de la venta de sus cosas solo había alcanzado para comprar lo más necesario. Así pues los dueños y algunos clientes le regalaron algunas de las ropas de su juventud, o sus hijos ya crecidos. Y al final la joven termino con más ropa de chico que de chica. Sin duda una joven tan romántica como lo era Mogami, sin duda se sentía un poco triste por tener tanta ropa masculina, estaba muy agradecida con todos, y usaba en general la ropa de hombre ya que no quería percudir los pocos vestidos, blusas y faldas que le habían obsequiado.

La segunda cosa fue ir a una estética y arreglarse el cabello, el joven estilista le realizo un corte muy divertido; y aunque se negó a teñírselo —tienes un hermoso tono negro—por insistencia de la perseverante joven al final le hizo unas mechas naranjas y rosas (algo como Natsu pero en corto y con negro).

Kyoko se miro al espejo, no muy convencida con su nuevo aspecto, tal vez no tenía que haber insistido con teñirse el pelo, pero sonrió al espejo, ella buscaba cambiar, pues sin duda era un gran cambio. Al salir de la estética fue más que notorio que las personas a sus alrededor la esquivaban y cuchicheaban. Pero ella siguió adelante, pensando: **"Sólo estoy dispuesta a actuar de la manera más acorde, en mi opinión, con mi futura felicidad, sin tener en cuenta lo que ustedes o cualquier otra persona igualmente ajena a mí, piense."***

En fin la tercera cosa que hizo Kyoko y con la que realmente comenzó su nueva vida, fue su primer trabajo como modelo. Lo que sucedió es que ella estaba regresando de un mandado que le había pedido la dueña, cuando un sujeto se le atravesó en la avenida y muy sonriente, con tarjeta en mano la saludo:

…:...:…:…: Flash Back:…:…:…:…

—_buenas tardes, soy de la agencia de modelos Katsumi. ¿Te interesa el mundo del espectáculo? — pregunto muy feliz._

_Ella primero lo miro desubicada, sin poderse creer lo que decía, pero después su mente se empezó a llenar de fantasías sobre ser una princesa de pasarela, usando románticos vestidos llenos de encaje y listones. Ya iba a empezar a saltar de la felicidad, cuando noto el escrito en la tarjeta "Katsumi's Male Modeling Agency", y recordó que venía vestida como un chico._

_Miro al hombre de mala manera, le estampo la tarjeta en el pecho sin mucha fuerza y dijo con un tono que rallaba a lo homicida le dijo — no gracias— para continuar con su camino con un aura negra detrás el hombre después de su primer estupor la siguió y continuo hablándole hasta que Kyoko harta al fin lo enfrento y le dijo —__está ciego o no ve que soy una chica._

_El señor algo choqueado y muy apenado la dejo en paz, pero ella estuvo echando lumbres y murmurando por lo bajo todo el día, incrédula que ese sujeto pensaba que ella era un chico._

_ Pero para el paso de los días el incidente se le fue olvidando, hasta que en otra ocacion que paso por ese mismo sitio, el mismo hombre se le volvió atravesar. A lo que ella contesto muy groseramente __— ya le dije que soy mujer —._

_El hombre sonrió nervioso y explico que si recordaba que era una chica, después relato como exactamente pocos días de su encuentro, una agencia de publicidad habían solicitado la ayuda de muchas agencias de modelos de la zona, para encontrar una joven con sus características para una sesión de fotos, muy importante._

_..._

_En la rueda fotográfica Kyoko estaba algo desencantada con el hecho de que su implementaría fuera el de una pandillera, esto había complicado un poco el principio del trabajo, ya que no daba la imagen que el fotógrafo quería, pues se sentía muy rara con su disfraz._

_Pero durante el trabajo llego a un punto en el que se le olvido el vestuario, donde estaba y quien era ella, y sus sentimientos quedaron grabados en a la cámara. __Así__, por todo Japón salió la imagen de un muelle al atardecer, donde una adolescente pandillera esta sentada en el piso, mientras que su motocicleta descansaba indignamente en el asfalto, sobre uno de sus lados._

_ Todo en la modelo demostraba un carácter salvaje, con su gakuran de color escarlata (uniforme de preparatoria, como el de Kurama de Yuyu Hahusho), completamente abierto de la chaqueta dejando ver su torso vendado, una cantidad considerable de aretes en las orejas y un coqueto tatuaje de gato en el cuello, llegando a la clavícula. Todo lo antes dicho sugería que podía defenderse a sí misma, p__ero el discurso detras de la imagen es sobre la fuerza que busca ocultad la debilidad, y esta esta claramente marcada en los ojos de la modelo, en su mirada apagada, perdida en un horizonte imaginario conteniendo la lágrimas._

…:...:…:…: Fin del Flash Back:…:…:…:…

Continuara…

*Orgullo y Prejuicio (-4)


	4. La Sonrisa vacía

Capitulo cuatro: Sonrisa vacía

A pesar de que su primera faena había salido bien, **se fue como llego***. Aunque la agencia Katsumi le dio buenas referencias para contactar con otras agencias de modelos, ninguna de esas agencias la contrataba. Aun así Kyoko trabajo muy duro y se hizo de una plaza en unos cursos de preparación para modelos y actores de la compañía LME. Y aunque la cuota es realmente alta, valía la pena.

De alguna manera Kyoko comenzaba a olvidar todo lo referente a su antigua vida, tal vez el fingir que su vida siempre había sido el restaurante y la actuación no era correcto, solo era una auto defensa para no volver a caer a ese hoyo negro en que había estado todo esos meses, pero no importo.

...

Hoy las chicas de sus clase la invitaron para ser publico en un programa, todo iba bien hasta se entero que el invitado especial seria Shoutaro. Primero le dieron unas ganas de comenzar a gritar, después la idea de quedarse a abuchearlo y a gritarle de cosas cruzo por su cabeza, así como otras ideas aun más descabelladas de saltar sobre él y apuñalarlo. Ya estaba considerando como dejarlo en mal ante las cámaras, sin importar que la arrestaran. Pero a la hora de la verdad, al verlo después de tanto tiempo ,aunque la caja de su corazón se sacudió exigiendo sangre, el magnifico pequeño candado siguió sin ceder.

Vio a su antes amigo sondearle al publico y antes de soltar a llorar en ese lugar prefirió dejar el set. Vago un rato por el edificio hasta que se sin querer tropezó con alguien. Kyoko imediatamente reconoció a la persona: joven, alto, atlético, el mejor actor en el show bizness de Japón, Tsuruga Ren.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — la joven asintió, ambos se quedaron parados como estatuas.— tal vez sea mejor que tomes asiento por un rato—, sugirió él y la escolto hasta unas gradas en un pasillo solitario, Kyoko sin saber por qué obedeció.

Permanecieron en silencio largo rato — lamento ser una carga — se disculpo Kyoko.

A lo que él actor le sonrió y aseguro que no era ningún problema. Por alguna razón los pensamientos de Kyoko salieron de su boca. — ¿siempre sonríe de forma tan vacía? — el actor la miro sorprendido, en ese momento ella se arrepintió de sus palabras. —lo siento mucho, no quise ofenderle—

Un incomodo silencio se expandió hasta que Ren comenzó a reír.

Fin

* Frece común y titulo de una canción (-8)


End file.
